primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Tranquilizer Rifle
A type of high-tech tranquilzer rifles appear in Primeval: New World. ''Primeval: New World The New World At night, when Evan Cross and Tony Drake are going after an anomaly, they are holding these guns for protection. Later on, Tony puts one together quickly in response to tracks from a Utahraptor. He didn't have enough time to use it on the raptor. Evan later, Dylan, Mac, and Evan all have one and use it to shoot darts and knock out the Pteranodon. Fear of Flying By this time, Evan modified the tranquilizer rifles, instead of being single-shot, they have multiple darts. When Mac Rendell shot at a queen Jurassic Beetle, the dart bounces off the carapace, and nearly hits Samantha Sedaris. Later, when Sam is shooting at the queen, she shoots a dart to loosen its balance, causing it to bounce back into the anomaly. Angry Birds This episode, we find out that the rifles hold an 8 dart magazine. This is found out by Mac Rendell, who shoots 8 darts into a Titanis walleri, who dies from over dose, and mac states he's out of ammo. Later, Toby fires a dart when she encounters Blake and Skeezer holding Dylan Weir hostage. When she intends to shoot Blake, Dylan kncoks Blake down who fires at Skeezer, but misses, leading to Toby accidentally shooting Skeezer with the dart, and knocks him out. Undone Even though Dylan Weir and Mac Rendell are armed with deadly weaponary, Evan still wants the Lycaenops alive, and arms himself with a tranquilizer rifle. However, he never gets a chance to use it, and Mac and Dylan kill the Lycaenops with the deadly weaponry. Clean up on Aisle Three Between this episode and Undone, Evan modified the tranquilizer rifle, adding a electrical bolt to the tranquilizer. Mac uses this as Dylan and Evan use the regular. The modified tranquilizer rifle was likely inspired by the taser's. During the incursion, the Daemonosaurus steal Evan and Dylan's guns, and are going after the flashlights on them. Babes in the Woods Ange uses one for the first time. The taser-tranquilizer hybrid is now very common, when shooting a tranquilizer dart, it comes in contact with the target, and sets out a series of short electrical shocks. When an Ornitholestes was chasing Ange, Dylan used the rifle to shoot and taze the Ornitholestes before tranquilizing it. Later, when another Ornitholestes shows up and scares Ange, Evan shoots it and it falls down into the river. Later, when the Ornitholestes attacks Ange, she kicks it in the face and shoots it, but it is unaffected. They chased it back to the anomaly. Truth Evan, Dylan, and Mac are armed with them, and after chasing a Pachycephalosaurs in Urban Vancouver, Dylan and Mac tranquilize it and transport it back into the anomaly. When Evan hallucinates about the same Albertosaurus that killed his wife in Cross Photonics, he shoots a tranquilizer rifle at it, but really is shooting at nothing. He hallucinates that Dylan is the Albertosaurus and shoots at her, but misses. Dylan and Ange carried these tranquilizer-taser hybrids, just in case Evan attacked them. Breakthrough Dylan, and Evan carried these, but never used them. When a Triceratops was charging at them, Evan was ready to fire but instead jumped into the pool. The Great Escape After Leggy escaped a Secret Government Laboratory, Evan and Dylan grab the rifles. The the Thunderbird Arena hockey ring, Evan tried to tase Leggy, but he was already shot by a pistol several times in the leg, and so they fired at least three darts into Leggy, but was not affected. Leggy was shot again by the darts, and while he should be knocked out by now, he is still running on pure adrenaline. Leggy eventually falls unconscious, and Evan and Dylan where going to use all the tranquilizers left to euthinize Leggy, but instead used a pistol. The Sound of Thunder (Part 1)'' The rifles darts did not penetrate the thick armor of Brontoscorpio. In the Silurian, Dylan lost her rifle, but Evan came and shot at the Brontoscorpio. He threw his rifle to Dylan, and Dylan fired a taser dart into the Brontoscorpio's mouth, which scared it away. Category:Primeval: New World Category:Primeval: New World Technology